


18. More from the list

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [18]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	18. More from the list

_**Ryan Kwanten emails Sam Worthington**_  
 **To:** [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/profile)[**sam_worthington**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/)  @citadel  
 **From:** [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)[**kwanten**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/) @citadel  
 **Subject:** Re: [That list](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/4298.html)

   
Please...

 

Slap me. I can take it. I know you can give it.  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/4760.html?mode=reply))**

|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/profile)[**sam_worthington**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/)  
2011-01-11 06:58 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/4760.html?thread=1176#t1176))   
---|---  
Sam blanches when he first reads this one. Not that he's not hard. Of course he's hard. Christ. Ryan, anything Ryan, makes him hard. But he's got an actor's sensibility about what Ryan's asking for - or what he's pretty sure he's asking for - and it takes him a moment to remember Ryan's not an actor. That he doesn't have to deal with Make-up or cameras or interviews. Still...  
  
To: [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/)**kwanten** @citadel  
From: [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/profile)[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/)**sam_worthington** @citadel  
Subject: Re: Re: That list  
  
Just making sure we're on the same page here. You're talking face?  


([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/4760.html?replyto=1176))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/4760.html?thread=1176#t1176))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)[**kwanten**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/)  
2011-01-11 07:19 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/4760.html?thread=1432#t1432))   
---|---  
**To:** [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/profile)[**sam_worthington**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/)  @citadel  
 **From:** [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)[**kwanten**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/) @citadel  
 **Subject:** Re: Re: [That list](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/4298.html)  
  
Yes, Sir. You up for it? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/4760.html?replyto=1432))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/4760.html?thread=1176#t1176))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/4760.html?thread=1432#t1432))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/profile)[**sam_worthington**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/)  
2011-01-11 07:23 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/4760.html?thread=1688#t1688))   
---|---  
To: [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/)**kwanten** @citadel  
From: [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/profile)[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/)**sam_worthington** @citadel  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: That list  
  
Yeah. Definitely.  
  
...  
  
You as hard as I am just thinking about it? 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/4760.html?replyto=1688))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/4760.html?thread=1432#t1432))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/4760.html?thread=1688#t1688))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)[**kwanten**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/)  
2011-01-11 07:26 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/4760.html?thread=1944#t1944))   
---|---  
**To:** [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/profile)[**sam_worthington**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/)  @citadel  
 **From:** [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/)**kwanten**  @citadel  
 **Subject:** God yes  
  
I wanked once thinking about this. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/4760.html?replyto=1944))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/4760.html?thread=1688#t1688))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/4760.html?thread=1944#t1944))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/profile)[**sam_worthington**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/)  
2011-01-11 07:29 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/4760.html?thread=2200#t2200))   
---|---  
To: [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/)**kwanten** @citadel  
From: [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/profile)[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/)**sam_worthington** @citadel  
Subject: Re: God yes  
  
So unfair. Just for that, I want you to go find a steel cock ring and put it on. You're not coming again until tomorrow. No matter what I do to you tonight. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/4760.html?replyto=2200))([Parent](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/4760.html?thread=1944#t1944))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/4760.html?thread=2200#t2200))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)[**kwanten**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/)  
2011-01-11 07:33 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/4760.html?thread=2456#t2456))   
---|---  
**To:** [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/profile)[**sam_worthington**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/)  @citadel  
 **From:** [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/)**kwanten**  @citadel  
 **Subject:** Re: Re: God yes  
  
What, what did I do?  
  
...  
Yes, Sir.


End file.
